prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Caramelangel714
Welcome Hello, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the HPC01 page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 12:32, December 12, 2011 templates Just to let you know most of the templates we use already exist and they just get slightly modified after being copied from other similar pages. Depending on what you're doing I could give you some tips on them but usually it's just "Substitute info here". As for the ones for Smile Pretty Cure! I'm trying to get more info before making them. Shadowneko 13:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your help. I can just try my best to catch up with you. caramelangel714N Connor 13:16, December 12, 2011 (UTC) fan stuff There's already a fan wiki so we just focus on facts. I really don't have a link for it but you can probably search for it rather easily. Shadowneko 17:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) PS: look here- http://purifanstar.wikispaces.com/ Shadowneko 17:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :well like I said this isn't really the fan wiki(and I will so delete fan made stuff on here) but if it's yours have fun and play with purifanstar. Also just a suggestion but Shojo-type anime stories(which Pretty Cure is) there is sometimes a male character who assists the female leads. A couple of examples of this are Li Syaoran(Cardcaptor Sakura) and Tuxedo Mask(Sailor Moon). These guys typically take a back seat to the heroines but still sometimes assist in battles. Shadowneko 14:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC) small warning Mostly just asking you: Please don't add useless categories to things. Shadowneko 14:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) small picture warning Posting pictures with Subtitles on them is against the rules. Please don't do it again and I usually delete them as soon as I notice. Shadowneko 13:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) for this wiki Hi again I already made the templates for Smile so did you find more info? Also look at this for the templates on this wiki: Templates (but please don't edit unless you know what you're doing) also I didn't create those but I'm good at modifying them to fit the site. Shadowneko 15:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello!!! This is forestleafkenta, how you doing? Anyways, i heard you on the Shadowneko talk page say you want to see male precure fan series? If you want, i can send you a few of my fan stories and, yeah the main character is my Profile pic~ He's Cure Leaf, but his normal form is Kenta Hoshino, you know the boy from Precure Splash Star? Yep, he's my character! There's others as well, but I can't leak it out yet~ =] If you want, I can send you my first episode fan story of 'Pretty Cure Elemental Nature' Talk to me if you want to see it! Bye! just for you Try the admin link on your wiki. There's a section about Features you can use to turn stuff on and off. Shadowneko 13:33, January 12, 2012 (UTC) slightly annoying tech isse Not really anything bad but the last couple of times you posted an image you messed up the template slightly. "image=" will automatically display the picture without any help from the "file:" tag. If you add this the page get slightly messy and the less mess I have to deal with the better. Shadowneko 01:58, January 13, 2012 (UTC) let's show you an example I always work in wiki code so here's an infobox example: Now all you need to do is to type the name of the file and the template will display it. Shadowneko 20:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC) summaries Please do not make summary pages until after the episode airs. In other words: You can write a summary of something you haven't seen. Shadowneko 20:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) not sure what you mean Even though I've been running this place for a year I still haven't explored all the features. Mostly it's been a race against bad edits so what you say "favicon" I have no idea what that is. Shadowneko 16:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Join a Wiki Please can you join the Angry Birds Wiki cause it's good and has birds and pigs.Pinga 03:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I was working on that sorry if your summary disappears but I've been working on one for an hour. I'm still working so if you wana re-add the pictures later that's ok but I am saving over yours...very sorry :( Shadowneko 21:08, February 5, 2012 (UTC) First Smile Precure Ep Summary 'Bro undeleted it so he can write a proper summary now that Doremi Fansubs just came out with the subtitled version about 3 hours ago. Please don't edit it anymore until he's done; your recent edits will proly be destroyed when he finishes. (I should know, I brought him the ep on a usb hdd.)--Elizara 21:08, February 5, 2012 (UTC) a couple of warnings 1. If you make a page be prepared to write the whole page yourself. I don't always have time to write long summaries. and 2. Do not upload duplicate pictures. I had to delete two copies of the same picture that was here under three different file names. thanks. Shadowneko 19:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) deleting things Sorry but Only I can delete stuff but if you want to edit the picture's page you can mark it as a candidate for deletion by using the tag. This will bring it to my attention. Shadowneko 15:36, March 23, 2012 (UTC) links to illegal streaming websites are not allowed I noticed that you uploaded two screenshots with a link to an illegal streaming website on them. This is not allowed and I will delete them as soon as I find them. Sites such as this are out to profit off Toei and fansubs(not intended to make money) so this wiki will not support them. Shadowneko 10:03, June 11, 2012 (UTC) let me think I think the template my have a spot of English voice actors and if not it probably needs to be added in(for futari wa pretty cure). I don't know about the rest because I think that if there are any other European Pretty Cure Wikis they should be doing that. The main focus here has always been rooted in the Japanese version which is why we don't use the dub names on pages and such. Shadowneko (talk) 14:51, March 6, 2014 (UTC)